


Bloodstream

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Walking Dead (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one fact that she always had know; The forest breathes, that others may not hear it but it did. It had a pulse that she could feel as easily as one could feel their own heartbeat. She spent much of her time running through it with her older brothers, and hunting it with her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

Bloodstream

_Words can be like knives_

_they can cut you open_

_an the silence surrounds you_

_and it holds you_  


There was one fact that she always had know; The forest breathes, that others may not hear it but it did. It had a pulse that she could feel as easily as one could feel their own heartbeat. She spent much of her time running through it with her older brothers, and hunting it with her father.

Her mother hardly found it strange to find her daughter standing barefoot in the grass and giggling at the flower petals as they fell from the peach trees. She had a surprise years before when one day she had gone out to the garden to find her daughter crying over a dead magnolia bush. On her way to console her daughter, she paused when as the tears fell from chubby little cheek hit the shriveled leaves of the plant. For they slowly turned green again, spreading through the plant until it was perfectly healthy again.

It was a secret the whole family kept, for each of them had witnessed her strange powers before. Her older brothers Hunter and Landon noticed that they could never find their sister when they played hid-n-seek in the forest. Finally they had gotten her to reveal her secret. The trees would hide her in holes in their trunks, the bushes would grow thick enough for their hands not to breach them, and the vines would cradle her high in the trees.

Her father had always noticed that she looked healthier in the countryside then in the rare trips they took into the city. Trips that grew more frequent when his wife developed cancer. He'd also noticed that during that stressful and worrying time that the days that his daughters ever changing mood reflected in the state of the garden outside until she'd gone into remission.

They all kept the secret as she grew, letting her grow and flourish without worrying about anything beyond being a child.

Then when she hit 13 the propaganda began, anti-mutant messages everywhere. Children at school who had once whispered about the strange Dixon girl now openly threw insults. It began to be common to find the three children coming home with bruises or teachers notes. The boys defending their younger sister against bullies that would openly try to hurt her, and the racist teachers who stood by and watched or ignored them.

Her father kicked his own brother out of their house the one day he came over and started going on about Muties and various other mutant slurs not knowing that his only niece was one of them.

It was to the point that her mother had enough and pulled her out of school and began home-school to keep her from more prosecution.

But they still came; at the playground, the supermarket, to her mothers shock even at their church. The parish had forbid her daughter to enter one Sunday calling her names like witch or devil child. It went so far to gossip about her being a Dixon, or if her mother had slept with a strange man to conceive the girl.

It was a Sunday when a strange group of people encroached on the Dixon's property. Not being able to go to town without the whispers and threats they stayed home for a quiet day as a family.

A man in a wheelchair with a couple of women and a man asked to talk to her parents about the possibility of her coming to a school for special people like her. Mutant people, to learn how to control their powers

Her father was uncomfortable with this man, something about him set him off edge. He couldn't sit down, so he walked around listening to what the man told them more about what their daughter was. A Mutant, claiming to be one himself with the ability to read minds. Her parents knew she was...different, but they never saw it as a bad thing. She was a strong and intelligent little girl, timid around strangers sure, but if one took the time they could see it.

The girl easily was delighted when the rest revealed what they could do. The Cajun man with the red on black eyes could manipulate energy into his paying cards with a magenta light, and then have them explode when he released them. The woman with a clear Mississippi accent told her about how she could borrow others powers and memories with just a touch. The African American woman had powers similar to hers, only she controlled the weather instead of plants.

She was so excited, wanting to meet children her age with powers like hers. Her parents were heartbroken that they couldn't watch her grow everyday if she left. But how the world was quickly changing it's views on a child like her it would be safer for her to be protected at the school then to stay and risk harm from the community. So after some thought and discussion, tears, promises to visit as much as they could with many phone call in between, and words of comfort. They helped her pack her favored belongings and in a few days she found herself in front of the biggest building she'd every seen.

And so the story of the mutant code-named Cherokee Rose began...

fin?


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy Take Me Away, Dixie Chicks
> 
> ~!*!~
> 
> I said;  
> I want to touch the earth,  
> I want to break it in my hand,  
> I want to grow something wild an' unruly...  
> It sounds so good to me...  
> ~!*!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Looking for a Beta...or Co-Writer...]

Breathing in the cool northern air Sophia sighed contentedly as she dug her toes into the fresh dirt. She grinned at the pulse of the forest, it almost felt like home. With her initial education from Xavier's she'd been able to go to different countries and explore. From the old forests of Europe, the rainforests of the southern hemisphere, and to strange Asian forests or trees and bamboo near patties of rice. She had traveled all over like her friend and teacher Rose, only with less running for her life as she preferred to stay out of near-death situations.

She was making a stop before going home, in Forks Washington. Barefoot as she accumulated herself to the familiar forest. Of course anyone else who saw her would think of her as some weird hippy-type of girl. With her curly strawberry-blonde hair loose with bits of beading and a white feather given to her from Angel, or Warren when she was younger. With eyes as blue as a clear sky in June and no make-up on her face, she wore a variety of jewelry gifted to her from different native peoples she'd met around the world. She was bundled against the colder weather in a worn long brown leather jacket that once belonged to her mother, a cream sweater with some sort of native design and a pain of jeans she usually had stuffed into a pair of boots that matched the jacket.

Actually looking around town, she could actually fit in if she lost her southern redneck accent.

Sophia grinned as she heard the little minions before she saw them, brown from the sun with dark hair they greeted her squealing in delight and nearly taking her off her feet as they plowed into her.

"Hello my little cubs!"

"Auntie Soph' your back!" said the younger boy she swung up into her arms to rest on her hip as she continued to the house

"Ya' little monsters go cause some chaos someplace else, me an' ya Mama have some catchin' up to do." Small lower lips trembled and teary puppy dog eyes were forming but another shout got their attention quickly,

"Boys! leave Sophia alone, she just got here and probably wants to rest before she has to deal with you."

Isabella Swan had aged beautifully over the years, now in her early 20s she had finally grown out of the awkward limbs given to a teenager and was a healthier shade of skin from vampire pale. Her powers had finally matured to the point she had full control over them.

What Prue was able to do on the TV show Charmed was mere child's play to Bella. Not only could she Astral Project, but could create shields so strong that neither telepaths nor physical attackers could get through. Another unique feature of her powers was that she could pull objects back through with her spectral self, a gift she could of used with the X-men full time. But sweet Bella wasn't interested in fighting and playing spy for anyone, she'd had enough of that living with Claude. She wanted a family, one that she had never gotten to have after her parents divorce. She'd found her soul mate in her childhood friend and partner-in-crime Jacob, a fellow mutant who could shape-shift into a giant wolf.

"They are gettin' big Bells, what do ya feed 'em?" her friend took her bag and set it in the hall outside the kitchen.

"Mac 'n Cheese is a hit right now." Her friend replied turning on the coffee pot, Sophia dropped her jacket over a chair and went to a Moses basket sitting nearby with a grin. Inside slept an infant, barely 3 weeks old with tufts of hair that matched her mothers chestnut.

"Oh this is the little sprite you were telling me about, ya a tiny." She cooed over the basket, looking to Bella for permission to pick the infant. With a nod from her friend Sophia grinned and scooped her up, only getting some annoyed grunts from the child.

"Her name is Nessa." Bella informed her, smiling as she watched her friend coo some nonsense to her daughter.

"Pure andgentle, right little Spritlet?"

"My boys are little wolves and my daughters a sprite." Bella shook her head shaking up the fresh bottle of formula "At least that's better then Nessie, I slapped Jake for calling her that."

"Your not Scottish, are ya' Spritlet? Unless ur daddy has some interesting heritage... "

Bella smirked at her friends attempt of humor "So why are you back so soon Soph?" while she poured some coffee into a mug and handed it to her

"I've been missin' my mamas fried chicken, with the thick creamy potatoes and greens fresh from the garden." Sophia smiled "It's also my parents anniversary in two weeks, and I promised I'd be there."

"What did you get them?" Bella put her arms out to take Nessa back.

"A red Sari from India for Mama, I got it in Bombay and though it's normally used in wedding ceremonies..." she shrugged careful not to jostle the baby as she handed her to Bella "Figur' it'd be appropriate, and then Dad is getting a ceremonial knife that I was given from a family I made friends with in Japan. They owned a Dojo and I learned a few moves that even make ol' Logan proud."

"What did you do for them?"

"Their young son could make harmless balls of light, I helped him to learn how to control it."

Bella smiled "You should write a book of all your travels."

"I'm not a writer Bells, 've no time to sort out wayward letters that shift with the blink on an eye. That's your area Miss Author." Sophia replied waving her hand to point at her friend.

"Please, a short book on Quilette legends does not make me an Author, Dixon."

"Well that's pretty impressive to me Swan, nee Black."

"Really, says the world traveler?" they burst into a fit of giggles, little Nessa squeaked in annoyance at her mother and her friend making too much noise while she was trying to eat. The two quickly stifled themselves, falling into a comfortable silence.

That was until Bella asked "Now tell me, what's this I hear about a banana grove sprouting overnight I've been hearing on the news?"

"Dammit."


End file.
